


Escape Rooms - But Drunk

by lightbulbmoments



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Logic, Escape Rooms, Gen, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbulbmoments/pseuds/lightbulbmoments
Summary: Prompt: Viktor Nikiforov is a very bored Escape Room employee until one day Katsuki Yuuri comes in (very drunk) with Phichit (also very drunk), solves a bunch of puzzles with breathtaking Drunk Person Logic™, almost (almost!) breaks the record for fastest escape, then cries after getting hopelessly stuck on the last one and falls asleep on Viktor’s shoulder when he comes to let them out.





	Escape Rooms - But Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/gifts).



> kevystel's original post: http://kevystel.tumblr.com/post/169148429635

“I’m so tiiiiiired,” moans Phichit into the arm of his hoodie, mid-way through stifling a yawn. “Why couldn’t you have brought some of your roommates instead of me?” He yawns again, and Yuuri pushes gently past him to get into the room first.

“C’mon Phichit; you said earlier that you thought it would be fun!”

“Yeah,  _seven_  hours ago when we were both  _sober and not half-asleep_ …” However, Phichit reluctantly follows his friend into the Escape Room, and they both hear an ominous click as the door locks shut behind them. Yuuri immediately takes in their surroundings; plain white walls, no obvious exit… The only item in the room seemed to be a sturdy chair in the centre of the room, but there was something odd about it.

“Phichit,” said Yuuri slowly, “does the floor around the chair look, I don’t know, a bit odd to you?”

“Meh,” replied the other boy with the unsurprising eloquence of one who had had, well, a few too many drinks. Filtering out his also-quite-drunk friend’s shockingly intelligible ramblings (Yuuri tended to be a philosophical, shrewd drunk whilst whenever  _Phichit_  was drunk, of course, he became increasingly comatose until he fell asleep), Phichit flopped onto the chair - only to have it sink dramatically. Phichit shrieked.

As the chair continued to sink lower and lower, Phichit let out a rapid string of Thai that Yuuri did not recognise from his many impromptu ‘lessons’.  _He’d have to try and remember some of it; Phichit was shockingly unwilling to impart any of his substantial vocabulary of Thai swear words to Yuuri, even when bribed with plenty of extremely creative Japanese curses._

* * *

Viktor, who was usually always deeply unimpressed by the drunks who attempted to solve the Escape Rooms was finding himself more and more intrigued by this seemingly unlikely pair. The two - ‘Yuuri’ and ‘Phichit’? - had undoubtedly known each other for years, and their ‘teamwork’ had managed to solve the first puzzle in record time.

Maybe tonight would be more interesting than usual; the only reason Viktor was working  this job was to pay of his never-ending piles of student debt that was only increasing as time - and his classes - went on. (Also, he found it fairly amusing to watch groups of people doing the weirdest possible things on four different cameras - even if it meant long, lonely and often boring hours, the job certainly paid well.)

* * *

When the floor that the chair had finally stopped descending, there was more than enough space for Phichit to jump down the couple of feet it took to reach the next room. Upon landing, he slumped down onto the floor; in Phichit’s humble opinion, jumping expended almost too much energy to be worth not just  _flopping_  onto the floor from the chair. (However, he wasn’t  _quite_  drunk enough to not realise that he wasn’t yet immune to feelings of pain - and regret.) Yuuri was quick to follow his friend into the new room, although opted to look around the room instead of lying in an exhausted heap and inspecting the floor in great detail. How Yuuri had so much energy after a full day of classes  _and then_  a couple of hours in the bar, Phichit didn’t know.

“Look, there’s obviously a door here,” exclaimed Yuuri, and Phichit loyally lifted his head the few inches it took to see that Yuuri was pointing to a rectangular outline on the wall. Groaning exaggeratedly - or at least Yuuri  _hoped_  it was exaggerated - , he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to examine the door.

“From what I can deduce,” began Phichit pompously, before lapsing into his usual sub-Sapien tongue, “there’s probably, like, an… um… 3D circle key? Uhh.. ooh; spherical!” he concluded excitedly. (Phichit was, needless to say, also a very forgetful drunk.)

“Right,” agreed Yuuri, pleased that Phichit was actually participating - but mostly just shocked that Phichit was still  _functioning_ ; he had had significantly more to drink.

“But where could it be?” asks Phichit dramatically, turning smoothly to face one of the cameras. At least, it  _would_  have been smooth had Phichit not tripped over his own feet at the last second. Recovering at the last second, Phichit kicked at one of the walls petulantly.

“Please refrain from damaging puzzle rooms,” came a bored, unimpressed voice issuing from what Yuuri assumed to be a hidden speaker. Unfortunately, Phichit didn’t jump to the same conclusion. Rather:

“A ghost!” he squeaked excitedly.  _At least he didn’t think it was an omnipresent, omniscient being again…_

* * *

Exasperated, Viktor leaned back from his announcer mic. _At least ~~the boy~~ Phichit didn’t think he was God. (Viktor had laughed on and off for hours after learning that there was, in fact, an actual _protocol _to follow if this happened.)_ Usually, the mic was only used to interrupt extremely… hand-sy couples that there was an actual  _person_  watching them (who  _really_  didn’t want to be scared for life by their drunken sex - Viktor wasn’t allowed to actually say this; he had asked). Phichit’s was, by far, the best reaction he had ever received from using the mic, though.

* * *

After talking excitedly to Yuuri about what the ‘ghost’ could be like for a solid minute, Yuuri could hear how hoarse Phichit’s voice was becoming (probably only exacerbated by the amount of alcohol he had recently drunk. _He should have remembered some water or something…_

Turning his attention back to the game, Yuuri looked around the room again, noticing that there was a lot more in this room that the last; a desk, a large lamp… and most noticeably, a  _safe. Bingo!_

After listening to Yuuri fiddle with the combination lock for a few minutes, Phichit leaned back against a wall and decided to input a few suggestions.

“Have you tried your birthday?” he asked in such a helpful tone that Viktor couldn’t help but laugh. Disembodied laughter drifted down from the speaker, and Yuuri readily joined in. Eventually, so did Phichit (admittedly, he didn’t really understand why the ghost was laughing, but it was making Yuuri happy so he didn’t mind in the slightest).

A couple of minutes later, accompanied by a cry of “Eureka!” from Yuuri, Phichit heard the safe spring open.

In the background, he could hear Yuuri begin to explain what the code was, but all Phichit could focus on was the glorious sight in the safe.  _Water!_ (Sure, it was in a suspiciously fish-bowl-shaped glass container, but  _oh well_. What was life without a few risks?) Ignoring Yuuri’s protests, Phichit happily gulped down most of the water until only a couple of centimeters remained. Midway through his drinking, he heard an awed “Ahhh” coming from Yuuri in the soft, sweet voice Yuuri usually reserved for talking to small puppies. Feeling Yuuri’s insistent hand on his shoulder, he finally stopped to see what was of such utmost importance.

Phichit almost drops the bowl when he sees it. The only things that saved it (along with the ‘camouflaged’ glass cylindrical key, almost invisible when it was completely submerged in water) were Yuuri’s gentle hands carefully supporting Phichit’s.

* * *

Viktor is unapologetically grateful - and impressed -  that Yuuri managed to stop the bowl smashing. It had happened far too often on his watch, and it was a  _huge_  pain to clear up afterwards. In fact, Viktor might even go as far as to say that, right there, Yuuri had shown better reflexes than many of the  _sober_  people Viktor has seen come through the Escape Rooms.

* * *

It was in the next room that Yuuri and Phichit had trouble. Viktor had thought that the pair was easily on their way to becoming the fastest team to make their way through the rooms (they only had this one left), but now they were hopelessly stuck. Yuuri looks like he’s going to cry as he slumps down, defeated, in front of the map which supposedly holds the key. Phichit looks fast asleep, and Viktor wishes he could go and comfort Yuuri. In about ten minutes, the pair’s time will be up, and it will be Viktor’s job to go let them out. He sighs. This was perhaps the only team he had actually  _wanted_  to succeed - and they had been so  _close_.

When Viktor goes to unlock the door to Yuuri and Phichit’s Escape Room and sees the drying tear tracks on Yuuri’s cheeks his heart breaks a little. He gently shakes Phichit awake and, feeling strangely protective towards someone he’s never even met, carefully helps Yuuri up. The boy starts crying again as he leaves the room, and, without thinking, Viktor wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest. Eventually, Yuuri seems to shake himself, and stands up unsteadily. Phichit, (now fully-conscious and very hungover) gives Viktor a  _look_ as he slowly pulls Yuuri away - away from  _Viktor_  - and Viktor can’t tell what it means.

As he’s walking away, Yuuri turns back suddenly to wave goodbye to Viktor, with a sad smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour before midnight on New Year's Eve so I'm not sure how good it is?  
> comments and kudos fuel me to write more!


End file.
